Brilliant and Beautiful and Brave
by Lexie-Rae
Summary: A quick one shot of the Leyton wedding. Brooke's POV


Brooke surveyed herself in the mirror, ensuring that she looked polished from head to toe. Her hair was in a sophisticated knot that she was scared to touch in case she ruined it, although some strands had slithered free, they framed her face beautifully. Her make up was subtle but still drew on all of her best qualities, making her hazel eyes sparkle and her smile even more radiant.

The dress she wore was stunning, obviously, as it was designed by Brooke herself. It was a strapless, chocolate brown design that had champagne coloured detailing. Being designed specifically for her to wear, it accented every curve, pulling in at the waist, flowing out again at the hips, and stopping just above her knees. On her feet she wore creamy closed toe courts with a killer heel that matched her bouquet of cream roses.

Satisfied that she looked nothing less than fantastic, she gave herself one last long stare in the mirror, her jaw was tight as she gave a nod of approval. She then strode into the corridor and knocked on the door across the hallway where everyone had agreed to congregate.

'Oh, good you're here!' Haley smiled, welcoming her friend inside.

Brooke smiled warmly, 'You look amazing, Haley!'

'Well, I think I have to thank my designer for that.' Haley chuckled, giving Brooke a twirl in her matching brown dress.

Brooke nodded, accepting the compliment, 'Yeah, I heard she's good.'

'The best!' Haley whispered, as she took Brooke's hand and led her through to the rest of the group.

They approached Karen and Lily first, both looked stunning.

Karen was wearing a teal coloured halter neck dress that made her look much younger than her years.

Lily, meanwhile was sporting a mini version of Brooke and Haley's dresses, complete with a beading of tiny flowers around the hem and a cream bow around her waist. Brooke had chosen to differ the dresses a little to show that Lily had the extra important role of flower girl.

'Brooke!' Karen greeted, pulling her into an embrace, 'You've done a fantastic job with the dresses, Lily's is a masterpiece in itself.'

Brooke winked at Lily, 'It's my favourite one!'

'More than the wedding dress?' Lily asked, her eyes wide.

'You bet.' Brooke laughed, along with Karen and Haley.

'She's through there.' Karen said nodding towards a screen that divided the room.

Brooke nodded in appreciation and went to take up her duty as Maid of Honour.

'Hey, P. Sawyer.' Brooke said in her trademark husky voice.

'Not for long.' Peyton teased.

'You'll always be my P. Sawyer.' Brooke assured.

Peyton nodded, 'And you'll always be my B. Davis.'

'Peyton, you look radiant.' Brooke beamed.

'Thank you, you look pretty spectacular too.'

Brooke blushed slightly and took a moment to take in the moment. She was so pleased that she'd convinced Peyton to return to her signature blonde locks. Most of it was pinned back but a few stray curls fell into her face. Her green eyes were sparkling, accompanying a wide smile. The dress was a little untraditional but this was Peyton, after all. It was inspired by the dress worn in the Guns and Roses video for November Rain but was less ruffly. Brooke was extremely pleased with the end product, happy that it emphasised Peyton's endless legs.

'Are you nervous?' Brooke asked as she smoothed out the back of the dress.

Peyton shook her head, 'No, I'm just enjoying every second.'

'So you should.' Brooke approved.

'Peyton,' Karen called from behind the screen, 'I'm going to go and take my seat now.'

'Oh, okay, I just want one more hug!' Peyton cried.

'Anything for my daughter in law.' Brooke could hear the smile on her face.

Peyton rushed to see Karen off, leaving Brooke alone.

She sighed and slumped down on a nearby chair. She'd never had to try at being cheery before but here she was on the day of her best friend's wedding, struggling to keep upbeat. It was so unlike her, which frustrated her even more. Here she was at a wedding, her favourite occasion on the planet and she was in a dark mood. She had almost called upon one of her endless contacts to be her date for the wedding, but she didn't want anyone's pity. Didn't people say that weddings were a great place to meet a date anyway?

She stood suddenly, trying to pull herself out of her rotten mood. She caught a glance of her reflection and decided that she would definitely go home with someone after the reception. Any man would be mad to refuse.

She faltered for a second, if they were so mad to refuse, then why wasn't she already taken? Best not to open that can of words she thought.

This was Peyton and Lucas' special day; she mustn't ruin it with her morose thoughts.

Lucas.

Failed relationships were going to be pretty difficult to forget about when the evidence would be right in front of her.

Of course she was happy for the pair, they were her friends. She just couldn't help the jealousy she felt. She was jealous of the happily ever after they were about to enter, who wouldn't be jealous. All she was going home to was Bitchtoria. Maybe it was best that she didn't go home, at least not tonight. Champagne and a man would help her through.

Speaking of Champagne, she thought coyly, noticing a bottle on ice nearby. She cocked an eyebrow before popping the cork.

'Champagne, girls!'

Peyton and Haley happily excepted, Lily pouted but was bought off with a compliment.

'A toast,' Brooke cleared her throat, 'To my best friend, my sister and part time Peyton Marie Sawyer.'

The trio laughed.

'Hear, hear!' Haley cheered and the three clinked glasses.

'Thank you guys, this day is so special, but having you two here with me makes it a million times more spectacular. So here's to not having the wedding in Vegas, it was much more fun to stress you guys out and go all PMS on you!' Peyton chuckled.

'I don't doubt that.' Brooke smirked and took a sip of Champagne.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The service, Brooke was delighted to note, was not painful as she expected it to be. Seeing her best friend finally happy after years of torment and pain made Brooke's heart swell. She managed to keep her mind from her love life by continuously pulling funny faces to amuse Lily and Jamie.

The reception was in full swing and Brooke was having a good time, all she had to do now was get through her speech and she could get on her way to getting drunk.

'If I could have your attention, please!' Brooke called as she tapped her glass with her spoon.

'Today is a very special day in my calendar, it marks the day, fifty years from now that we all have to keep free for the golden wedding anniversary, because I know you guys will get there. Lucas and Peyton were destined to be together from the start. Of course, some people had other ideas but what did I know?'

Brooke paused to allow for the crowd's laughter.

'I've known these guys a pretty long time, so I can confirm that they are two of the most amazing people you will ever meet. Lucas is strong, kind, charming and loving; I cannot think of anyone else I would let look after my Peyton. Luke, you have proved to me over the years that you'll do anything for my girl, so begrudgingly, I'm letting her go. Look after her for me.'

Lucas nodded, accepting his responsibility.

'For this next part, I don't know if there are worlds to describe my friendship with Peyton. She is my best friend, my sister and my rock, without her, I simply wouldn't be me. Peyt, you know me inside and out, no one knows me better, and you know I don't let everyone in. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to have you as my friend, you're fierce and soft at the same time; drop dead gorgeous; mysterious; kind, so kind; a firm believer in what's right; thrilling and daring; angsty and tortured; infectious and amazing. I wouldn't change any part of you. I love you, P. Scott.'

'I love you, B. Davis .' Peyton returned, tears running freely down her cheeks.

'So what I think I'm trying to say,' Brooke smiled, wiping a tear from her eye, 'is could you all raise a glass to Lucas and Peyton, who have shown me, true love always prevails.'

'Lucas and Peyton!' The marquee cheered.

'Brooke, that was amazing!' Peyton smiled through her tears.

'Of course it was, it was about an amazing couple.' Brooke countered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was drawing to a close and after a few hours on an alcohol fuelled high, Brooke began to feel all of her insecurities and self-doubt returning.

'She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave.' Lucas recited, 'And she still is.'

Brooke turned, smiling, 'What are you doing here? I should be beating your butt for not whisking away your beautiful wife right now.'

Lucas grinned, 'I am, I promise. I just wanted to see if you were okay, you're usually the life and soul, you live for weddings.'

'I do.' Brooke nodded, 'It's just bittersweet.'

Lucas nodded and didn't push the matter.

'Luke, there you are.' Peyton smiled as she reached the pair, 'We need to get going.'

'Have a great time guys.'

The couple grinned almost bashfully, 'We'll call as soon as we get there.'

Brooke nodded and waved as they headed to their car.

'Oh, Brooke,' Peyton said turning.

She released something large and white from her grasp. It sailed towards Brooke who stretched her arms out to safely gather up the item.

Peyton's eyes were sparkling.

Brooke glanced down and smiled at her crazy friend's antic.

In her hands she held the bride's bouquet of cream and red roses.


End file.
